Rufly in love
by GossipGirlAddict
Summary: A story about Rufus and Lily five years after the end of Gossip Girl.


White balloons filled the penthouse of the proud new parents. In the center of everyone's attention, the basinet in which little pink Sebastian 'Seb' Humphrey lay. The precious newborn was unaware of all the people wanting to welcome him into this world and into this loving home. Dan was busy making sure friends and family were provided with the desired drinks and snacks. Serena, not quite ready yet to step too far away from the little baby boy, was sitting in the chaise longue making sure no one handled Seb too roughly. The presents were all stacked in front of the floor-ceiling window for all Manhattan to see just how much everyone loved the new family member. Dan took a moment to sit next to his wife and make sure she was all right. It hadn't been a week since they brought Seb home from the hospital and Dan could see Serena was still tired and overwhelmed from giving birth. The two shared a brief moment before going back to their tasks. Dan, being the perfect host, Serena being the worried mother. 'Dad,' Dan yelled as he was making his way through the crowd towards the bar. Dan waved his father over. 'Hi son,' Rufus said as he took a glass of Scotch from the table. He sipped it with a bitterness edged on his face. 'Where's Lisa?' Dan asked. 'Not coming,' Rufus answered abruptly, the bitterness in his voice now. Dan nodded and he knew – by the looks on his father's face – he shouldn't be asking any more questions. Rufus gulped down what was left of his scotch and grabbed another one from the table. 'I'm going to say hi to Serena and Seb.' Dan watched his father retreat from the bar, worried, scared, but most of all curious…

'Doesn't he look like his grandfather?' Rufus asked abruptly, causing all the female spectators to turn their attention away from the little boy. They all nodded politely and went back to admiring Sebastian as if he were a special creature that no one had ever seen before. As if they would dare to react in any other way. Rufus rolled his eyes and downed the last contents of his latest glass. 'Enjoy the attention while it lasts, son,' he told his grandson. He craved another drink. Just when he turned around, he saw her. The most special creature _**he**_ had ever seen in his life. More than beauty, a gorgeousness in fact, an illuminating elegance, a sophisticated perfection all summazired into one human being. That human being was now walking into the apartment in a simple black short-sleeved dress that went to just above her kneecaps. And again, it was the most stunning piece of clothing she had ever worn. Her hair in a nonchalant bun, with a few strays dangling loose. Walking in, on Louboutin heels higher than the Empire State, or was it because her legs went on and on and on? He was mesmerized. Again.

When was the last time he had seen her? A couple of days before Serena's due date. She had worn a simple jeans and a white blouse. And she had looked magnificent then too. To him, she would always be the true meaning of perfection. When he had delicately scanned every curve her dress had to offer for the entire world to see, he finally caught her eyes. And a breath escaped from his mouth when he realized she was looking right back into his eyes. Were the other guests still there or had they left? Why had he come here? What was the occasion? Who is Sebastian? Whose place is this? Him and her alone in the world. The way he had always wanted them to be. Alone. But other people came. Other people interfered. Other people pulled them apart. Other people destroyed them. He hated other people. He loved only her. Still. Even after all these years. He only still loved just her.

She took a step and walked closer towards him. A small smile starting to form in the corner of her perfect mouth. His breath caught in his throat. He can't breathe, he can't think. Where should he put his eyes? What should he do with his hands? What is he going to say? She's almost there. Only two steps more and she is standing right in front of him. If she takes three, they'll be entwined like they were so many times before. In the past. When she was his. And he was hers. When they belonged to each other. In the past.

'Hello Rufus,' she said before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Her hand holding his lower arm while doing so. Does she need someone or something to keep her stable? Is she weak in the knees? He can't be her support, his knees are weak as hell as well. He is floating. It's not the Scotch still burning in his mouth. The only reason is standing right in front of him.

'Lily…,' he whispers.


End file.
